1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and a method of controlling the same, and, more particularly, to a computer system and a method of controlling the same, in which a remote controller can be used as a wireless mouse without any additional elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a computer system has been developed that can be controlled by a PC (personal computer) remote controller. The PC remote controller allows a user to control the computer system from a distance like a remote-control of electric appliances such as a TV set, an audio system, etc. That is, through the PC remote controller, a user can turn on/off the computer system from a distance, execute EXPLORER as a certain program for simple web surfing, and control the computer system from a distance in various functions by selecting hot keys for MS WINDOWS.
However, the conventional PC remote controller has only the functions corresponding to selection buttons provided therein, so that the PC remote controller's function for the computer system is limited. Further, the conventional PC remote controller has simple functions such as an execution or an exit of an application program, so that the conventional PC remote controller is inadequate to control the computer system like as a keyboard, a mouse, etc. through which data can be inputted or selected.
To solve the above problems, there has been proposed a method of providing a remote controller with a mouse function and a device therefor, in Korean Patent No. 10-0216340. According to the cited invention, the remote controller calculates selections thereof in terms of the direction and speed of a mouse cursor, and outputs a calculated mouse signal to a computer main body of the computer system, thereby providing the remote controller with the mouse function.
However, in the cited invention, additional elements are needed to calculate the selections of the remote controller in terms of the direction and speed of the mouse cursor.
Further, the calculated mouse signal calculated in terms of the movement for the mouse cursor by the remote controller should be outputted to an I/O (input/output) controller. Therefore, the computer system according to the cited invention should be designed to make a remote signal receiving unit transmit the calculated mouse signal received from the remote controller to the I/O controller.
Thus, in the cited invention, in order to provide the remote controller with the mouse function, the remote controller and the computer main body are required to include the additional elements.